


Ice Skating

by SociallyAwkwardFox (Maze_Runner_Fae)



Series: 25 Days of Sterekmas [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Ice Skating, M/M, New York City
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-06
Updated: 2014-12-06
Packaged: 2018-02-28 08:28:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2725694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maze_Runner_Fae/pseuds/SociallyAwkwardFox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles visits New York for the first time during the holiday season and he really wants Derek to show him the city.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ice Skating

It took Stiles all of five seconds to decide that he loved New York City. There was so much to see and do that his mind almost couldn’t keep up with it all. The city was entirely decked out for Christmas, complete with flawless white snow covering the top of each building. Everyone seemed to have something to do or somewhere to go and he absolutely loved it.

As soon as Stiles set foot on the sidewalk he grabbed a hold of Derek’s hand and started dragging him towards the first thing that caught his attention. He could hear his dad calling for him to slow down but he was too excited to pay any attention to his dad’s command. It’s not like anything would happen to him while his intimidating boyfriend was standing right next to him in his signature leather jacket.

“Stiles do you even know where you’re going?”

“No idea.”

“Maybe you should slow down and let the others catch up with us.”

“But there’s so much to do!”

“It’s not going anywhere in the thirty seconds it takes for them to catch up.”

“But-”

“Calm down Stiles. You have an entire week to explore the city.”

“You’ll be my own personal tour guide right?” Stiles laced his fingers with Derek’s and beamed at him. “You promised to take me to all your favorite places in the city. I hope you didn’t forget that.”

“I didn’t forget.”

“What do you have planned for me?”

“I’m not telling you.”

“Is it romantic? Please tell me you have something super romantic planned. Scott doesn’t believe me when I tell him you’re secretly an ooey gooey marshmallow on the inside.”

“If it was why would Scott be invited?”

“I didn’t say he would be invited but I’m totally taking pictures so he’ll see those.”

“I’m still not telling you anything.”

“Come on Derek! You know how much I hate not knowing things. Just tell me.”

Derek sent his boyfriend a small smile then turned to look at the other three people who had come with them to New York. “Are any of you hungry? There’s a great pizza place not far from here.”

“I could eat.”

“You’re always hungry Scott. What do you think dad? You up for a little pizza?”

“I can’t even remember the last time you let me eat pizza. Of course I want pizza. Even if I wasn’t hungry I would have said yes.”

“You make it sound like I never let you have any fun.”

 “Last week you came to see me every day at lunch just to make sure I ate every bite of the salad you had packed for me that day.”

Stiles rolled his eyes at his father. “My loving you must be such a burden.”

“I can’t wait until you move in with Derek.”

“You’re not supposed to say that! What is wrong with you?”

“I just want you to be happy?”

“Such a liar.” Stiles shook his head at his father then pulled on his boyfriend’s arm. “Take us to this amazing pizza place you were talking about.”

* * *

 

“Stiles. Stiles. Wake up.”

“Der go back to sleep.”

“Stiles wake up.”

Stiles rolled over so he was facing towards Derek instead of away from him. “What are you doing up? It’s still dark outside.”

“Get out of bed.”

“Derek it’s cold and I’m tired. Go to sleep.”

“If you get up and get dressed then you won’t be cold anymore.”

“I’ll still be tired though.”

“Will you please get up and dress?” Derek pulled the covers off of Stiles’s body causing the other man to let out a loud whine. “I’m not going to leave you alone until you get out of this bed.”

“What do you have against sleep? Sleep is good. We had to get up early to make our flight and you know I can’t sleep on a moving vehicle. I just want to sleep. Please come back to bed.”

“You’ve only been asleep for thirty minutes.”

“Thirty minutes? It’s only ten thirty. Derek what is this about?”

“You wanted me to show you the city right?”

“You have to do that now?”

“You’ll thank me later.”

“I better or I’m going to be pissed. You know my dad wants us to get up earlier tomorrow and go to that place he saw on the Cooking Channel for breakfast right.”

“Don’t worry about that. I’ve already told your dad. We get to sleep in.”

Stiles sat up quickly and looked at his boyfriend curiously. “You’ve planned this out with my dad. Where exactly are you taking me?”

“The quicker you get out of bed the quicker you’ll find out.”

“Alright, alright I’m getting up. What should I wear?”

“It’s forty degrees outside. Wear something to keep you warm.”

“So we’re going to be outside?”

Derek rolled his eyes and motioned for Stiles to move faster. “Hurry up and get dressed.”

* * *

 

“What are you doing?” Stiles let out a laugh as he gripped his boyfriend’s arms tightly in his hands. “I can’t see where I’m going. You better not let me trip or run into someone.”

“I’m not going to let anything happen to you.”

“I trust you but why is this necessary?”

“You’ll figure it out before we get there if I don’t do this.”

“So it’s somewhere I would know.”

“Stop trying to get information out of me. I’m not going to tell you.”

“Fine.” Stiles let out a heavy sigh and remained quiet for a few minutes. “Can you at least tell me how much longer until we get there?”

“Not that much longer.”

“This is something really romantic isn’t it? Am I going to be blown away when you finally remove your hands from my eyes? On a scale of one to ten, how jealous is Lydia going to be when I call her to gush about how amazing you are?”

“Why can’t you ever just be quiet and patient?”

“I wouldn’t be me if I was either of those things and you know you’d be suspicious if I was.”

Derek rolled his eyes but smiled all the same as he finally removed his hands from Stiles’s eyes. “Happy?”

“We’re going ice skating.” Stiles’s voice came out breathless and his eyes had gone wide at the sight in front of him. “We’re going ice skating at Rockefeller Center. You took me to go ice skating at the Rockefeller Center at Christmas time! Oh, my god! You’re the best. The absolute best.”

“You have to move if you want to actually skate.”

“You’re right. Come on. We have to go get ice skates. Do you know how to skate? You’re going to have to keep me up. I’m going to be flailing all over the place. I can hardly walk over a flat surface without tripping and you know I’m going to get distracted.”

“I’ll keep you up as much as possible but I won’t promise anything.”

“I don’t even care just take me to go get my skates. I want to get out on that ice.”

“So impatient.”

* * *

 

“Don’t let go! I’m going to fall if you let go!”

“You’re doing perfectly fine. Just try it.”

Stiles gripped Derek’s arm even tighter than he had been before. “I’m doing fine because I have you here to remind me which direction up is. If you let go I’ll fall right on my face and then you’ll have to explain that to my dad.”

“You’re not going to fall.”

“You can’t know that.”

“Stiles just try.”

“Okay, okay. How about I let go of your arm but I get to hold your hand?”

“Whatever makes you happy.”

“I’m going to do it. Totally going to do it.” Stiles slowly started to let go of Derek’s arm and moved his hand so it was intertwined with Derek’s. “I can do this. I am doing this. You were totally right. This is fine. Maybe I’m not so bad at this.”

“You’re a natural.”

“That might be pushing it but I’ll totally take the compliment. No complaints from me.”

“Stop thinking so much.”

“The only thing I’m thinking about is how romantic this is.”

“It is a lot more romantic now that you’re not cutting off the circulation to my arm.”

Stiles hit Derek playfully on the shoulder. “Shut up! So is this the only think you plan on showing me or is this just a sample of what is yet to come.”

“This is something for just the two of us. The rest of the things I have to show you can be done with your dad, Melissa, and Scott.”

“You know just what to say to make a man feel special. I hope you know we’re going to take a picture before we leave. I want one of us on the ice with the statue and the tree in the background. You think someone would be willing to take a picture for us. I don’t think I could stretch my arm out far enough to get the shot I want.”

“Stiles stop babbling.”

Stiles completely ignored Derek and instead pointed at a girl who was leaning against the side of the rink with her phone out. “What about her? Think she’d be willing to do it?”

“I don’t-”

“Excuse me!” Stiles started to move towards the girl he had point to and waved enthusiastically when she looked up at him. “Hi! Sorry if this is weird but I was wondering if you wouldn’t mind take a picture of my boyfriend and I? I want something to shove in my best friend’s face tomorrow morning.”

The girl blinked in confusion for a second before holding out her hand. “Sure. Where did you want to take it?”

“Over by the statue. I was kind of hoping to get the tree in the background too.”

“I think I can do that. Just go stand over there and I’ll try to get a good shot.”

“Thank you so much for doing this.”

Stiles smiled at the girl then motioned for Derek to head towards the statue so he wouldn’t make a fool out of himself by tripping all over his feet in front of a stranger. When the two finally reached the spot Stiles wanted to take the picture at, Stiles moved them around until they were positioned the way he wanted them to be. Derek’s arm was wrapped around Stiles’s shoulder while Stiles had his arm looped around Derek’s waist. Right before the girl took the picture Stiles nudged Derek in the ribs and told him to smile. The girl took several shots of the couple before giving them a thumbs up and returning the phone Stiles had given her.

“Thank you!” Stiles flicked through the picture with a smile. “These look amazing. This one is going to be my new background.”

“What are you doing?”

“Sending a copy of this to everyone.”

“Stiles.”

“It’s too late. I’ve already done it and look I’ve already gotten a reply from… Scott. He wants to know if my dad knows that we snuck out to go ice skating.”

“We should probably head back.”

Stiles looked up from his phone with a frown. “Do we have to? I like it here. Can’t we stay a little while longer?”

“Earlier you were begging me to let you stay in bed.”

“That was before I knew what you had planned. Please?”

“They’re about to shut down the rink.”

“Fine. Can we come again before we leave?”

“I’m sure Scott won’t let us leave without getting a chance to come out here.”

“I can’t wait!” Stiles’s phone buzzed in his hand and when he looked down at the message he couldn’t contain his laughter. “Lydia just sent me a text. She says to tell you that this definitely scores you major boyfriend points.”

“What else did she say?”

“She says she hopes I slip and break my coccyx. I knew she’d be jealous.”

“I don’t understand your relationship with her.”

“It’s very simple. We always try to one up each other. I always win in the boyfriend department. I couldn’t ask for a better one.” Stiles let out an undignified squeak when Derek unexpectedly wrapped both of his arms around Stiles’s waist so he could pull him in for a passionate kiss in the middle of the rink. “Best boyfriend ever.”


End file.
